1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bed sheets and more particularly pertains to a new sheet set for bunk beds that facilitates the making of the bunk bed from one side of the bunk bed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of sheets on the mattress of a bed, and especially the making of the bed after the sheets have been installed, is a chore. This task is especially challenging when the bed to be made is bunked, or raised up, above another bed. Such bed structures, often referred to as “bunk beds”, are also often positioned against a wall, and sometimes in a corner, of a room, which can significantly reduce the access to some portions of the bed and thus make the task even more difficult. Another To further complicate matters, the mattress is often partially positioned in a cavity with sides that hold the mattress in place, which makes “tucking” a portion of the sheets below the mattress difficult.
Many different sheets structures have been proposed for keeping a fitted sheet on a mattress, and for keeping a top, “flat” sheet on the fitted sheet, but these sheets, while possibly being effective for keeping the sheets together on the mattress, do not facilitate the making of the top sheet of the bed in between uses of the bed.